OneNight Talk
by OctobersAutumn
Summary: What happens when Kakashi and Sakura are having a conversation about love, lives and affairs? You're about to find out! One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto unless my evil plan works...

A/N: Something I just came up with. There's just talking no describing. I hope you like it. Happy reading!

* * *

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering…"

"About?"

"Anko…"

"And?"

"You"

"You know she is with Iruka, right?"

"Actually they're engaged…but you're sleeping with her…"

"Not anymore."

"Why?"

"Be more precise…"

"Why did you stop?"

"Because Iruka told me he loved and wanted to be with her."

"And?"

"You're awfully curious tonight…"

"Just answer."

"I told her that she was merley a distraction."

"Continue…"

"Well, I also was one for her, once he had the courage to tell her she…er…broke up with me or whatever you'd call that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Why?"

"She isn't the one I love…as I said it was merely a distraction…"

"And…who…wouldn't be a distraction?"

"How are things going with Sai?"

"We are getting off the track Kakashi…"

"I'm just curious."

"I guess you wouldn't tell me anyway…"

"You're falling for him?"

"What? No!"

"You're sleeping with him?"

"You're awfully curious tonight…"

"Just answer…It's my turn now."

"Occasionally…"

"But you don't love him?"

"Hell no!"

"Why?"

"Ino wants him…"

"And?"

"I don't feeling like ruining our frienshp once again…"

"But you would be with him if it weren't for Ino."

"No…I suppose I even could be with him as long she keeps on doing Genma…"

"Okay too much information…"

"If that keeps you from questioning any further…"

"I won't make it that easy."

"Thought so…"

"And?"

"What?"

"What about Shikamaru?"

"We're currently working together…you know that new code thing…"

"And you're seelping with him?"

"Just once…oh stop it you're making me feel like a slut!"

"You're distracting yourself, aren't you?"

"I guess…but at the moment I'm trying it with denial…"

"I take it you're not seeing anyone then?"

"No…for three months it's been hospital and research…keeps me busy enough I guess…"

"Clearly sleeping with you're genin friends isn't the best way but you're 22 a life without Sex isn't healthy, either…"

"Says the man…"

"You can't block yourself off from the rest of the world, not entirely at least."

"Look who's talking…"

"You should go out sometimes…"

"Well, maybe I even would but you scared everyone off…since the last time…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be."

"Why?"

"I prefer being with you and looking at the starry sky every evening after work…"

"But we hardly ever talk…"

"I like the silence."

"You don't care that I'm always reading Icha Icha?"

"It wouldn't be you if you were to do anything else."

"…"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I guess I don't want to distract myself anymore…"

"Well it isn't like you could since Anko is getting married…"

"Is it that unlikely that some women could actually be attracted by me?"

"No, but I can't imagine you showing your face even if it's for a kiss…"

"Some women like a bit of a secret…"

"It's a hell of a secret…"

"Okay you ever read something about friends with benefits?"

"Heard about it…why?"

"You know that you're not supposed to kiss one another then?"

"Now I know."

"Well, sex without kissing isn't that good…and when I'm wearing a mask the kiss doesn't count…"

"Anko as never seen your face then?"

"Nobody in Konoha ever has."

"But you never really kissed anyone then!"

"Of course I did, otherwise long term missions wouldn't be that much fun."

"I kinda envy them…"

"Why would that be?"

"I'd give everything to get a glimpse of your face…"

"You would have to kiss me then…"

"I don't mind distracting you a little."

"Sakura it's not that dark I can see your smirk!"

"Sorry but your expression was priceless…"

"…"

"Kakashi what are you doing?!"

"You told me you wanted to see my face…and your expression is priceless"

"You're too close…"

"I told you that I don't want to distract myself anymore…"

"Good, I don't feel like denying, either…"


End file.
